


Muse

by Tomopi



Series: 30-Days-Prompt-Challenge [7]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Clueless Tori, Composing Beck, Cute, F/M, Singing, Singing Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: For Tori.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 007: Muse

"And now, you heathen – spawn of Satan – that you never come back!"

Silence rang through the room for a second before loud clapping erupted and Sikowitz' loud voice boomed through the room:

"Bravo! Bravo! That was really good work, Tori. You could have added a little bit baboom and baghab-"

Before Sikowitz could continue the unique ringing of the bell interrupted him. He sighed and turned around, half the students were out of the room already anyway.

Tori just pulled off her wig when Beck suddenly stood in front of her. Since he and Jade broke up before the last summer vacations he had started to hang out a lot more with her and André. At first Tori had been scared for her life – it wouldn’t have been the first time for Jade to try to seriously hurt her in some way – but Jade stayed civil, surprisingly so.

"That was pretty good."

Tori looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. I don’t really get what I was getting on there about, but as long as it works…", she laughed as she got rid of the clothes she had been wearing over her own.

"So, we gonna meet up with André for lunch?"

"I’d actually like to show you something…", Beck said, his voice sounding slightly uncertain.

Tori was confused for a second. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Beck being nervous. She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Sure, lead the way."

*

Tori looked on curiously as Beck led her into one of the music rooms and sat down on the large piano. Without saying anything he started to play and sing a beautiful song and Tori hurried to close the door behind herself. She stood there fascinated and just looked and listened. When Beck finished Tori grinned and came closer until she stood directly in front of him.

"Wow, this song was great! But I didn’t know you could compose that well."

Beck stood up from where he had still been sitting on the piano stool, a small smile on his face.

"I can’t. André helped me with the complete song. But you like it?"

"Of course I do, it’s a beautiful song! The girl you sang about is really lucky! Who was your muse?"

Beck didn’t look away as he said:

"You are."

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's the first time I wrote something not Teen Wolf. Yay me!


End file.
